ドラえもん: Into the Magical Reality
by Amaria4565
Summary: Nobita Nobi tenía una pregunta, una muy simple y conocía la manera de obtener la respuesta, pero era probable que el robot que era capaz de ayudarle a responderla le diría que no, era verdad de que no sería ayudado, lo único que quedaba por hacer, era desobedecer y encontrarla por sí mismo. Jamás imagino que la respuesta era peor de lo que había imaginado.


ドラえもん: Into the Magical Reality.

Prologo.

Había sido un día muy tranquilo, era uno de esos días escasos donde logró llegar a tiempo a la escuela, evitando que el maestro le regañara, en el cual, estudió y consiguió sacar una buena calificación, quizá no excelente, pero el hecho de que no fuera un cero, lo libro de un regaño de su madre, dispuesto a mantener esa tranquilidad que le envolvía, Nobita subió a su habitación para mostrarle el examen del día a Doraemon, su sorpresa se debió a que no estaba en el cuarto, eso le angustio, ya que no recordaba que el robot comentara acerca de su ausencia por la tarde.

Bajo por las escaleras, para preguntarle a su madre si le vio.

"No, no lo he visto desde la mañana"

"¿Cuándo se fue?"

"Después de que salieras a la escuela"

"¿No te dijo a dónde iba?"

Ella respondió que no y que no regresaba aun.

La madre logro que su hijo se sintiera peor, regresando con cansancio inexplicable a su dormitorio.

"Nobita, ¿Estas bien?"

Ignorando la preocupación de su mamá, dijo que se sentía bien, algo falso, ya que tenía la sensación de que algo malo ocurría, cerró la puerta y observo los libros que yacían en orden en su estante, distinguiendo uno que no solía estar allí, lo saco de su lugar, provocando que los que estaban atrás, se inclinaran un poco, cubriendo el espacio que dejo vacío, lo abrió, encontrando una nota, con una letra familiar y ese mismo día en la parte superior.

* * *

_3 de Septiembre._

_Creí que era momento de mostrarte esto, tengo la sensación de que será de tu agrado y que aprovecharas de una manera positiva lo redactado entre sus páginas, cuida de este libro, es más importante de lo que puedes imaginar, ya que sin su ayuda, no conseguirás lo que se te ha encomendado, ni entenderás el hecho de que las cosas ocurren por un motivo más allá de la comprensión mía y de las personas que viven en mi mundo._

_Doraemon._

* * *

Nobita comenzó a cuestionarse él porque Doraemon se refería al mundo como el suyo, y lo que podía estar en el libro, si era de su amigo, supuso que no debía preocuparse, pasó a la siguiente hoja y comenzó a leer. Con emoción, siguió leyendo cada página, tuvo que dejar el libro en su lugar porque su madre le pidió que fuera a hacer un recado, después de conseguir lo que le pidieron, regreso a casa sin dejar de pensar en lo que logró leer, acerca del hechicero que debía su poder a un sombrero rojo, de cómo renunció a la magia para proteger al mundo del nuevo rey, ya que este, si lo lograba ubicar, haría un mal uso de esa capacidad.

Mientras caminaba, trato de hacer magia sin éxito, era muy torpe, aunque el mundo tuviera magia, él no podría usarla, trato de pensar en quien se acercaba al hechicero, pensó en las personas más cercanas, primero fue Shizuka debido a su amabilidad, pero hablaba de un joven, no sería ella, luego en Suneo, pero era muy egoísta, posteriormente en Gigante, era muy violento, ninguno de ellos podía ser.

Nobita tropezó con algo, no, con alguien.

"Nobita, ten cuidado ¿Por qué no estas mirando al frente?"

_¡Doraemon!_

En el libro decía que el hechicero tenía un alma mucho más humana que cualquiera y aun así no decía que fuera un ser humano, Doraemon es un robot, eso quedaba claro, pero Nobita estaba seguro de quien quiera que hubiese sido el hechicero, era muy posible que se pareciera a su mejor amigo y quizá algo más de lo que imagino.

"¿En que estabas pensando?" Preguntó el robot.

"Nada" Mintió tratando de que no notara o tuviese una pista de lo que pasó por su mente.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

"A comprar unos dorayakis" Dijo olvidando que Nobita le estaba mintiendo.

"Me traes unos a mí también"

"Lo haré" Dijo alejándose del niño.

Al siguiente paso que dio, recordó que algo no estaba bien con Nobita, se dio la vuelta para cuestionarle el porque no le decía la verdad, cuando lo hizo, el niño había desaparecido.

"Nobita no confía en mí" Dijo con tristeza, caminando más lento de lo habitual.

Nobita tuvo que resistir las ganas de correr a Doraemon y decirle la verdad, que era mentira lo que pensaba, regreso a casa caminando, sintiendo una gran culpa, recordó que quería enseñarle y que no le vio desde que salió de la escuela, quiso seguirle y hacer un interrogatorio de donde había estado y la razón por irse sin decir a donde iba, pero se detuvo, debía regresar a casa y dejar lo que le encargaron.

* * *

Llego a su casa, algo triste de que su mejor amigo pensara de esa manera, una pregunta apareció en su mente, era algo imposible de responder porque no existía la magia en ese mundo, y aparte ya conocía la respuesta de cómo sería un mundo de esa clase, solo tuvo que reformular la pregunta para hacer un acto de locura.

Sabía muy bien de que Doraemon le odiaría por eso, su inquietud por conocer la respuesta era mayor, así que estaba muy dispuesto a desobedecer una de las tantas reglas que el gato robot le dijo, abrió el armario, encontrando lo que buscaba debajo de la almohada, saco el bolsillo de repuesto, en el momento que lo miro, fue imposible para el niño no sentirse culpable, después de todas las advertencias, de que el robot confiaba en él, aun así, comenzó a buscar el invento que le ayudaría a desvanecer su curiosidad, la cabina del que pasaría.

* * *

La fila de la tienda era larga, logro obtener lo que con tantas ansias espero, había una sonrisa en su rostro cuando miro sus dorayakis, esta se borró cuando un terrible presentimiento apareció, era eso o era la sensación de que estaban husmeando en su bolsillo, reviso para ver que no hiciera falta algo, llevándose el peor susto de la vida.

"Nobita" Murmuró con horror al darse cuenta de que invento hacía falta.

El robot corría a toda velocidad por la calle, en un intento desesperado de evitar el posible desastre que estaría a punto de ocurrir, mientras tanto, Nobita contemplaba la cabina, luego entro.

Trato de controlar sus nervios, intentando no soltar el teléfono que tenía en su mano y el bolsillo blanco en la otra, suspiro profundamente y procedió a preguntar.

"¿Qué pasaría…"

Doraemon llegó a la casa y quiso entrar, las puertas estaban cerradas, tomó gorrocóptero y pudo llegar a la ventana de la habitación, obteniendo un susto que casi hace que se desmaye, hubiese ocurrido, pero se concentró en detenerle antes de que las agujas terminaran de girar.

"Si Doraemon…"

Recorrió la ventana, estando dentro, se acercó a la cabina y la golpeo con toda su fuerza, provocando que un pieza del aparato se soltara, y no lo notó, Nobita observó al robot, era evidente que estaba triste, el niño no le obedeció luego de pasar horas advirtiéndole, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, las agujas estaban una sobre la otra.

"Tuviera magia?"

Doraemon visualizó que las agujas no giraron, arrepintiéndose de haber puesto una mano en el invento, un agujero negro se formó en una esquina de la habitación y empezó a llevarse todo lo que encontraba a su paso a su oscuro y posible frío interior. Ambos se sorprendieron, no era usual, la fuerza era demasiada que se llevó también al gato robot.

"¡Doraemon!" Gritó Nobita con desesperación.

Empujó la puerta, no pudo abrir, atrapado, era seguro que lo hizo el robot de color azul solo para protegerlo, segundos después las manecillas giraron por completo volviendo el exterior oscuro como el interior del hoyo negro, sabía que no escaparía, se sentó en el piso de la cabina, suplicando que lo que vivía fuera un sueño, cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, aferrándose al bolsillo se recambio, lo único que quedaba de su amigo.

* * *

Una luz entró por la ventana, molestando a la persona que dormía, Nobita abrió los ojos, puso los lentes en su lugar, haciendo que todo fuera más confuso, fue un sueño, aliviado con esa conclusión, bajo por las escaleras, necesitaba decirle que si confiaba en él y que no volviera a dudarlo, se escuchaban voces en la sala, reconoció las voces y se detuvo a escuchar más de cerca lo que estas decían.

"¿Por qué no vas a verle?" Preguntó la voz de su madre.

"No creo que mi hermano quiera verme" Dijo Dorami.

Doraemon, Nobita tenía curiosidad de saber en qué momento el robot azul no quería ver a su hermana, debido a su distracción, el niño provocó que Dorami chocara con él, ella se sorprendió al verle, debía estar soñando, el niño sintió que ella le jalaba y le saco fuera de la casa, no era posible, sabía que solo existía una explicación.

"No eres de este mundo, ¿Verdad?" Dorami pregunto.

La respuesta era un no, afirmando su sospecha.

"Dime, ¿Dónde está Doraemon?"

"Doraemon" La tristeza era evidente en su voz. "Hace tiempo que no escuchaba su verdadero nombre"

Nobita estaba dudando, no entendía lo que pasaba, Dorami vio esa confusión en la mente del niño.

"Nobita, ven conmigo"

El chico le miro con sorpresa.

"Yo te explicaré una parte"

Nobita se asustó, la forma fría en que lo dijo, logro que intuyera que las cosas que estaba por oír, no eran agradables, se limitó a asentir mirando el piso, cuando vio un destello, miro a la robot, luego a sí mismo, llevaba una ropa distinta, él le miro con confusión.

"Nadie debe verte" Respondió antes de que la pregunta fuera dicha.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú ya no existes en este mundo"

Nobita no creía lo que escuchaba, siguió a Dorami, una capa blanca cubría la luz del sol y su rostro de las personas.

"Dorami, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?"

"Eso paso hace un año, días después del cumpleaños de mi hermano"

* * *

_Era una lucha de ambos, para detener un plan que tenía la intención de acabar con la existencia del presidente y del mundo, el hombre y un compañero suyo, deseaban destruir por cualquier medio su existencia, Nobita corrió con Doraemon, tratando de evitarlo, luego de evitar un posible desastre, estaban tranquilos, pero algo ocurrió, el presidente quiso deshacerse del hombre que lo ataco, el rayo golpeo al niño dejando a todo el mundo presente conmocionado ante lo que ocurrió._

* * *

"¿Por qué no uso la máquina del tiempo?"

"Bueno… Fue destruida con todos los inventos de Doraemon"

"Mi muerte, entonces, ¿Fue un accidente?" Pregunto el chico.

"Eso supuso mi hermano, tu muerte le afecto más de lo que pude imaginar"

* * *

_Días después de salvar al mundo, los dos hombres que atacaron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro o indicio acerca de a donde habían ido, el presidente regreso a sus labores acompañado de los concejales, mientras Doraemon estuvo encerrado todo el tiempo, negándose a hablar con alguien, a comer, incluso a moverse del piso de la habitación que pertenecía a él y a Nobita._

* * *

"Un día fui a verle, jamás espere lo que continuo después" Dijo Dorami.

* * *

_Un ruido provenientes de las escaleras llamo la atención de Dorami y de los padres de Nobita, era Doraemon, los tres se sorprendieron, el robot ya no era de color amarillo, su cuerpo tenía un tinte azul, vistiendo una bata roja y un bastón para seguir levantado, no miro a ninguno mientras caminaba a la puerta y salía de la casa, su hermana, al ver ese comportamiento sintió que algo malo pasaría._

_"Doraemon, ¿A dónde vas?"_

_El robot de color azul se negó a mirarle y a responderle, siguió caminando._

_"Si no me dices, iré contigo"_

_Nuevamente no respondió y Dorami tuvo que seguirle, su sorpresa seguía creciendo mientras se acercaban al centro de reunión de los concejales._

* * *

"¿En serio fue a ese lugar?" Pregunto el niño asustado.

"Si, ese día exigió una explicación"

* * *

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Pregunto el robot azul, aferrándose al bastón que llevaba consigo._

_"Era necesario" Contesto el presidente._

_Esa no era la respuesta que quería, simplemente perdió la cordura y enloqueció de dolor debido a la impotencia de no poder evitar que le hicieran daño, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y apretó con fuerza el mango del bastón._

_"Doraemon" Dijo Dorami._

* * *

"Doraemon quiso vengarse de la peor manera, lo intento, pero no pudo, no era correcto" Dijo la robot amarilla caminando al lado de Nobita.

"Además que no debía hacerle daño a un ser viviente"

"Al final, los miembros del consejo vieron que fue incorrecto lo que el presidente hizo y se ordenó que lo detuvieran, Doraemon estaba más tranquilo, cuando un día…"

* * *

_"Señor Doraemon" Dijo un hombre alto, de cabello blanco._

_El robot había dejado de hablar hace días, levanto la cabeza y con su mirada, el hombre que llego a la puerta entendió lo que quiso decir, se limitó a decir lo que cuestionaba el robot y hacerle una proposición._

* * *

"Al principio no quería, pero notó que era lo mejor y acepto la propuesta"

"¿Qué propuesta?"

"Mi hermano ahora es el gobernante de este país"

"¿Qué?" Dijo conmocionado ante lo que oía.

"Nunca supe que fue lo que hizo para que el futuro permaneciera intacto, pero consiguió que ninguno de tus descendientes desapareciera"

Nobita miro el piso, él conocía la respuesta, utilizo magia, miro hacia arriba, era una estatua de él, era seguro que Doraemon la hizo, en un intento de que fuera recordado lo que había hecho para salvar al mundo, y para no olvidarlo, necesitaba ayuda, Dorami no podía ayudarle, solo le quedaban algunos inventos en su bolsillo, el chico asintió con la cabeza, tomó su decisión.

"Iré a hablar con Doraemon"

"¿Estás loco?" Dijo Dorami quien no creía en lo que decía el niño.

"Necesito de su ayuda, no puedo volver a mi mundo si no hablo con él"

El niño y la robot miraron un gran castillo, ubicado en la parte central de la ciudad, el joven suspiro, ante las objeciones y advertencias de Dorami, notó que no sería fácil hablar con su mejor amigo, ambos emprendieron el camino al palacio donde vivía Doraemon y según su hermana, otras personas más.


End file.
